


Patchwork

by orphan_account



Category: Avialae (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gannet and Bailey just have some sex. Yes. That's what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patchwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creatively_Insane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Insane/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present for my dear friend, Alex. <3 Thanks for the support with all of my stuff, hon. And thanks for introducing me to this comic!!
> 
> All typos and bad grammar, as well as misspellings, those are all my fault. Feel free to point them out, this was very rushed and I'll come back and finish it later.

The freckles are what first caught your attention. You hadn't really been paying attention, but when you actually did... they stood out. It wasn't the fact that they were there, but actually the fact that there were so _many_ of them. And they covered so much of his skin, spreading out over his chest, arms, shoulders, face, and rolling down his back in a tantalizing patchwork that disappeared into his waistband. You wouldn't admit it out loud, but you would love to see the rest of that freckled piece of art. 

When you realized that in your mind, you decided that you had a problem. You knew that Gannet was quite gay, he made no point to hide that fact, though he didn't go out of his way to make a big deal of it either, either way, his sexuality wouldn't be a problem if it came to be... anything. 

The actual problem was your own sexuality and stubborn issues. You weren't sure if you were completely straight, but then again you didn't think that you were attracted to men... Just Gannet. Maybe you were Gannetsexual? Was that even able to be a thing? You doubted it, but that was what best described your situation. 

You had discovered that you more than found him attractive when you had been massaging his back to work out the tense muscles and ease out an awful cramp that had developed there. He had been on his stomach, and you were sitting on his thighs, it was really the only way for it to work without torturing your own back from leaning over. You had been sitting there, completely innocent as your hands worked over his tense muscles, working on melting him bit by bit when he had let out a _moan_. Obviously you had looked up, eyes wide with surprise, and the sight that met your eyes was one that you hadn't been able to get out of your mind since...

His head was turned to he side, his eyes were shut peacefully, a soft red color making the dark spots of his freckles stand out in his cheeks, his lower lip caught between his teeth, soft strands of hair framing the side of his face. He was stunningly beautiful. And you immediately realized that you were much more than simply attracted to him. You were crushing hard on him, and to top it off you wanted him in ways that were so indecent and wrong that it made you have to shift your pants occasionally when you spent time with him so not to give yourself away. 

Several weeks ago if someone had told you that you would be on a bed with another male, less than honorable intentions in your pants, and your hands pressing down into his shoulders while you quite literally sitting on his ass (you might have shifted your position a little bit after that moan), you would have laughed. Probably a very strangled laugh while you try to collect yourself together and stop blushing long enough to vehemently deny the fact that you are glaringly gay. 

Either way, that's what was happening with you. 

You were on a bed. With another male. The beginning of an uncomfortable hardness in your pants. Your hands pressing quite firmly down against his shoulder and back. And you were indeed sitting in his ass, or against his ass at least.

But, you were giving your friend a totally straight massage, nothing indecent or harmful about that in the slightest. Sure, the sounds he released when you kneaded his back were a little less than decent and damn near border-lined pornographic, but they were totally innocent.

And the way you could feel his ass subtly shifting up to press against your crotch as he lets out a soft moan... Well, fine, that's a little gay. But still... That doesn't mean you want to have sex with a guy, does it? At least... Not just any guy.

You may not believe so, but the semi-hardness in your pants is disagreeing mightily. It protested, declaring in a unmistakable manner that it most definitely wanted to participate in butt sex. Unmistakable manner being the way that it stiffened against Gannet's ass. 

_Oh no._ The winged male stiffened at the feeling of your now much more than semi-hard cock nestling snugly between his firm ass cheeks like it was invited to stay there. And _ohhhhh no_ that was not a subtle push, that was a very deliberate grind up against your cock. 

This was a bad idea. Gannet had never given you any sign that he felt anything other than attraction for you, but this... This was so good. You didn't want to stop, but you knew that it wasn't fair to either of you. 

You had no idea what you were getting yourself into, but you had a split second to decide wether or not you wanted to freak and run, and that second was wasted by you enjoying his ass against your crotch and by the time that it had passed you were already biting your lip firmly as you kneaded his shoulders more firmly, dragging several more light, breathy moans from between his lips. 

Okay, so you were totally getting into this, your body deciding to relax and force all of the insecurities out of you in turn for relaxing and letting your body enjoy the way his soft voice rolled over your ears like a gentle symphony. 

Your hands traced a soft trail down his back, the pads of your fingers rubbing tiny circles into his skin, pulling small, gasping breaths from between his parted lips. It was a slow, sensual movement that made his wings tighten their clutch and then spread wide, as if searching relief as well. 

You went from half-hard to rock solid in ten seconds flat at the way his wings spread out, making him look like an angel spread beneath you. 

"Bailey, I can _feel_ you getting off on my wings, will you hurry up and get to work already?" The smaller male groaned, obvious lust dragging his voice down a few octaves and adding a needy edge to it. 

His eyes peeking over his shoulder was what spurred you to reach up and gently grab the base of both wings, earning a surprised gasp and then a long, exaggerated moan purring out of his throat. Several more touches and rubs happened before you leaned and pressed a gentle kiss to Gannet's shoulder, quite unsure of what you were doing and praying that you were doing okay. His vocal roller coaster was a positive sign, so you figured it was good. 

He had a smirk on his face when he opened his eyes and glanced back, thick lashes almost covering his smoldering gaze. "More than a little gay for me, Bailey?"

You flush darkly, remembering when you had admitted that to him a few weeks prior. He was just... So beautiful. And you just... You were pretty sure that you were in love. But you didn't know yet. 

"Y-yeah, more than a little." You almost trip over your tongue trying to get the words out without the nervous stutter in your voice mangling them. You failed, but the little mewls escaping him as you massaged his wing bases weren't a sign of him not liking it. 

"Well,... What I can tell from your junk smothering itself in my ass, you're _more than a little_ yourself." 

Your whole face floods with color, clear to the tips of your ears at the words. "That... Was absolutely _awful_!" You manage to say, biting back a laugh at the truly terrible line. Though you were thankful that it had eased the tension between you two as you set back into a smooth rhythm of rubbing his shoulders, you felt a rock form in your stomach. You couldn't do this. You couldn't do a one-night-stand with him. But... Your body and mind craved him so much... That you let yourself keep going. 

A few minutes of nice silence followed, only to be broken by Gannet's voice again. "Hey, Bailey?"

"Yes?" You didn't even bother looking up from the massage to reply. 

"I'm really hard right now."

The pale pink that your cheeks had faded to were maroon in less than two seconds. Your gaze flicked up to find him looking away, red filling his cheeks and flushing outwards towards his ears and down into his neck. 

It just suddenly kind of hit you, like a brick right to the bridge of your glasses, smacking you with the realization... _He wanted you._ You could hear it in his voice, the way he said those vulgar words. It was breathless and needy. And it was _for you_.

Previously you had just tried to kind of brush it off as Gannet being his normal, horny self wanting to ease the sexual tension that had built up between them. But this... This wasn't someone just wanting a quick fuck to relax... This was deep, core desires surfacing and stripping away the pride and inhibitions; revealing him as he truly was. 

And _you_ were the one to do this to him. The sudden rush of power that you felt was heady and it almost made your vision spin. And happiness, clear to the tips of your toes, because this was so obviously more than just a fuck. 

You chalk the hesitance up to yourself being the biggest, most oblivious idiot on the planet. 

But now that it was out of the way,... You were lost. 

Your body was suddenly melding against his from behind, clothed chest pressing against his back, careful about the wings as one hand firmly reached up to twist his chin and little and hold it there as you sealed your mouth over his. 

You hadn't a clue what you were doing; running purely on instinct and what felt right as you felt him absolutely melt beneath you and then surge up to meet your kiss with excitement, his mouth moving so nicely with yours. 

After that, there was no question. Both of you knew where it was going and nether were going to object.

The room was quickly much to hot mans you were soon shedding you clothes without shame, glad to see him doing the same, though you were very unprepared for the sight greeting you when you turned from where you had been undressing beside the bed. 

Gannet was naked, completely. Sitting up, legs spread a little, head tipped back, eyes locked on yours with one freckled hand lazily touching his own junk as... As he watched you. He was _touching himself_ while he watched you undress. If you hadn't already been rock hard, that would have done the trick. 

But you already were rock hard, your cock laying flat against your firm abdomen, smearing a shiny bit of precome on your stomach. You wanted him, that much was glaringly obvious. Just as obvious as how much he wanted you back. 

You had no idea where to go from there, and that was obvious as well, so you were thankful that he took over for a little bit to get you properly placed on the bed, sitting against the headboard? You weren't sure what he was doing as he left the bed, but when he came back with a bottle of lube in hand your throat seemed to contract. This was it. You were going to have gay sex with a very attractive man with bird wings that you happened to care for. 

It seemed that Gannet didn't seem to be in the mood to take it slow or be patient, so you watched as you prepared himself, probably to roughly and not long enough, but when he looked at you, your throat ran dry. He was desperate, rendered almost helpless with lust. He covered your dick with copious amounts of lube and was positioning himself over you far too quickly and yet not fast enough. 

You knew that he was probably going to regret the pace that he went at, seating himself on you, but it didn't discourage him from going. You remembered that he had done this before, but it had been a long time ago and he was so _tight_. 

Your breathing was labored and your grip on his freckled hips had probably raised questionable bruises by the time his ass met your thighs and his entrance clenched around the base of your cock. 

You were astounded, but something in the way that the acted made you wonder if he stretched himself out very often. It couldn't possibly be so easy to take someone in your anus, especially if said someone was as well-endowed as you. 

A few moments of breathing and then he shifted his hips, making you grit your teeth as the slick, hot walls of his ass clung to your shaft, almost trying to pull you back in as he lifted himself and then, without warning, plunged back down.

A gasp escaped him and you saw that his face was screwed up in pain. You were five seconds from calling it all off when he buried his face in your shoulder and _moaned_. The sound put any other sound in the world to shame. It was beautiful and it made our cock throb inside of him. 

His hips moved more smoothly after a while and you helped, rocking with him to make the movements smoother. You didn't know what all to do, but at one point your mouth sealed over his left nipple, sucking as your hands teasing the base of his wings. He lost it.

The next little while was lost in desperate moans, needy gasps and sharp cries, finally driving up to moaning into eachother's mouths as you came. He coated yours and his chests in his come and you spilled into his ass, something that you had not tried to do. You had tried to pull out, but he had batted your hands from his hips and driven himself down harder, his fluttering hole milking your cock through your orgasm. 

When you had recovered from the high, your body was limp against the wall with Gannet melted against you, breathing softy against your neck. 

"So..." You began, only to be cut off with a kiss. 

"Don't spoil the moment." The winged boy said, a lazy smirk on his lips. "Clean up and cuddle now, shower next, and then we can sit down and dance around what just happened before we finally just decide to get together, okay?" 

You are surprised, but you can't help smiling at his bluntness and you feel yourself nodding as your arms hold him closer. "Yeah, sure." 

"No, no, clean up and then cuddles!"

"But wouldn't clean up count as a shower?"

"No, get the cum off of my chest and then cuddle."

"But why would we shower if we clean up before?"

"Because I actually like being clean, thank you. Shut up, you're ruining the moment."

"But-"

"Just hand me the tissues and grab the pillow!"

"You love me."

"That's beside the point."

"..."

"Asshole."

"Love you too, Gannet."

**Author's Note:**

> To the amazing person who made this comic, if you ever see this... I beg your forgiveness.


End file.
